<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resistance is Futile by Noriaki_Darby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867170">Resistance is Futile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriaki_Darby/pseuds/Noriaki_Darby'>Noriaki_Darby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Choking, Clothed Sex, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriaki_Darby/pseuds/Noriaki_Darby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix was training one night but was suddenly captured and taken to an unknown location, where he wakes up all tied up and surrounded by men who want to have their way with him. Helpless, all Felix could do is wait for the agony to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Multiple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resistance is Futile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>felix isn't even my favorite in 3h, but i had a dream where he was tied up and so... i drew it [https://twitter.com/Ah_Hei_HuaHua/status/1254579546960977921] but it somehow wasn't enough, so i decided to make a fic out of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stone floor was cold against Felix’s cheek, freezing almost. The room was dimly light, with only a lone torch on the wall. How did he get here? He remembered being at the training field late at night, shooing off Sylvain before staying much longer unleashing his blade at the dummies like any other. Just as he was ready to return to his quarters, a lone knight entered the room and then… covered his mouth with a cloth with a strong scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has he been captured?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?!” He bolted up, or at least tried to, his arms couldn’t move any further than where it was positioned--in between his thighs--which were bound to his ankles. When he tugged his arms, it just tightened the rope around his groin area, rubbing against his balls. The sensation was uncomfortable, forcing him to return his hands to their previous location. There was also rope around his neck, with one long end just laying on the ground, like a leash. His clothes were still on, but goosebumps still ran through his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our prisoner has woken up!” He heard a voice say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix turned his head to see a guard rush to the door and open it. Apparently he was in the room with him and he hadn't noticed. Three more men entered the room, they were all clad in armor. “It’s about time,” one of them said, he sounded relieved. What is he waiting for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” Felix asked again, fighting against his bindings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t an immediate answer, instead, one of the guards grabbed the rope connected to the loop around his neck and yanked it up. A gasp was forced out of Felix as he was hoisted off of the ground, his spine tingling from being bent at such an angle. “You won’t be getting an answer,” he said, staring down at his prisoner. Then he reached and grabbed another rope that Felix didn’t know was there, when he pulled, the same tightening around his groin returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Felix shouted, wanting the rubbing sensation to stop. “Once I break free, I’m going to slaughter you all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s feisty,” one guard said, disappointed. “You sure we found the right target?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be patient,” another said. “This one will get exhausted soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was unable to see their faces, they were covered by their helmets. “Let… me… g--!” He shouted again, but the guard holding the leash pulled again, harder, restricting his speech and breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped for air, squirming on the ground, his pants tightening from the constant rubbing. The rope was biting into him, the condensed space in his clothes increasing the heat in his body. The guards just stood and watched him. Felix tried to say something, demanding the guards to not look at him. All he could let out were loud wheezed exhales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the noose loosened, by a tiny bit, allowing room for at least his Adam's apple to move. “You’re all sick perverts,” Felix hissed, lowering his head to the ground to not meet their gazes. “Disgusting, all of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guard laughed. “Look, he’s just insulting us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This guy has always been fighting at the training field and dissing his friends, to see him helpless like a little bitch sure is fun!” The guard holding the leash around his neck laughed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knees braced against the ground, as if trying to get up. Listening to the guards mock him fueled him with a mix of shame and rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab the other rope.” The guard holding the leashes said to one of the others, and the rope connected to his groin moved to another direction as Felix tried to get up to a sitting position. Instead, his body twisted to the side, giving the guards a view of his growing bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hard!” Felix caught a glimpse of a grin on the guard at the far right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking at me!” Blood rushed to his angered face, frantically trying to cower against the wall. “Go away! You’re making me sick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” the guard next to the grinning one licked his lips. “When do we get to start on him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still resistant, give it more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exchange gave Felix the worst case scenario, they don’t mean…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no need for an answer for him to grunt loudly and squirm harder against his restraints. Would he be able to escape? His sword was confiscated, he noticed too late. But anything but this, no amount of insults would get them to free him. His mind became hazy as the noose tightened again, and the guards pulled with all their might to keep him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always enjoys fighting,” the upper leash guard chuckled, a free hand reaching down to his own groin and fondling. “But can he fight against his restraints?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix paid them no attention as he continued to struggle, twisting his body so that the guards in front of him couldn't see his bulge. The noose burned his neck as he succeeded in laying on his back, bound legs lifted up to cover his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at him opening himself up, he's asking for it now!” The grinning guard exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot…!” Felix retorted, his voice was raspy, a strand of drool trailing down to his chin, face turning more red. “I want to get… out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you can unbind yourself,” The lower leash guard spoke up, his voice was low, and didn't seem to be quite the talker. “You’ll have to fight against four armed guards, and you have no weapon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, but Felix was not going to give up, he pulled harder at his restraints, almost until the rope started burning into his skin. Each time he pulled, so did the guards, his gasps for air and attempts to swallow only made the choking hurt more. His now fully hard cock shrank the space underneath the lower harness. Falling to his side, curling his body so the leashes could slack, he took the time to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giving up?” The watching guard asked, arms crossed. He was getting impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Felix hissed through gritted teeth, eyes shut tightly. If only he had enough strength to stare up in defiance, he had to keep fighting, he had to get out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards watched silently as Felix continued to thrash on the ground, he hated how helpless he was, they are going to pay once he’s free…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After many agonizing attempts to free himself, nothing has changed. The bindings are still holding him tightly, his skin burns even more, sweat has dampened his clothes, droplets of drool and tears dripped onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey look, our prisoner’s giving up,” The lower leash guard said, noting Felix’s still position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix wanted to shout at him to shut up, but the constriction around his throat only allowed a growling wheeze to escape his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s covered in sweat,” The watching guard said. “Poor guy’s been struggling for hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours? Has that much time passed since he woke up? He could be exaggerating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He still has some use, keep him tied,” The grinning guard said, taking a step closer to Felix, undoing his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no use in trying to get away, all Felix wanted was to sleep in his quarters…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grinning guard lowered himself onto the ground, positioning himself so that his groin was close to Felix’s face. Lifting his chin high enough until his lips could align with his hardened cock. With the last ounce of strength he has left, Felix whipped his head away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noose tightened from his jerk, forcing his mouth open as he gasped for air. The grinning guard seized the chance to thrust his cock into his mouth. Felix’s eyes widened in horror once he realized what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The upper leash guard laughed at how easily he played it. “He wants it, just look at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grinning guard began moving his hips, repeatedly forcing his cock in and out of Felix’s drooling mouth. With the noose secured around his neck and crushing his throat, there was barely any room to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s mind was blank, that he barely noticed that the watching guard had approached his lower body, with one hand placed on his hip, a tip of a knife was dug into the fabric of his pants. The blade glided about, tearing open what was covering his ass. There was a pull on the fabric, followed by tearing noises, and the rope that was rubbing against his balls was now touching his bare skin, the feeling was not good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His ass is clenching,” The watching guard said. “Reject all you want, you’re going to get it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was pushed into his entrance, thin and long, and wet, a finger perhaps. Felix’s vocal chords vibrated from a muffled grunt as his legs twitched, wanting to kick the watching guard off of him. What he accomplished instead is his legs aching more from being briefly bent at an abnormal angle. Everything hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finger inside of him curled, rubbing against a sensitive area that he didn’t know was there, and the grinning guard did not stop thrusting into his mouth. Felix’s eyes clenched shut from the unwanted pleasure from within both ends. There was a quiet sob erupting from him, nothing else would get the guards to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear that? The prisoner is crying!” The upper leash guard smiled with delight. “We’re achieving it, men! We’re breaking him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finger retracted in a haste, and the watching guard lifted himself up, grabbed Felix’s hips and pushed himself in. Another muffled scream, it was too much to not make such a noise, this feeling was something Felix had never experienced. It was foreign and invasive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cock in his ass began the same movement as the one in his mouth. The muscles were tearing, there was barely any lubrication for Felix to feel anything but extreme pain. The constant ramming in the same sensitive spot that the finger had rubbed made his head spin, his body becoming more sweaty, and the rope biting deeper into his flesh. Whatever marks he’ll get will last for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew a cold and aloof person like him could be so submissive so easily?” The grinning guard chuckled. “All you need to do is to just tie him up and leave him for a bit and he’ll allow you to do anything to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix wanted to drive his sword into their disgusting heads. How dare they force him to become their toy like this?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When will this end? However much time has passed felt like an eternity. Then a sweaty hand wrapped itself around his erection, and immediately began stroking him. His hips bucked, Felix couldn't escape from his captors in any way, somehow he was losing control of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was too much to handle, being strangled, facefucked, dryfucked, having his balls be rubbed against by rope and now being jerked off. Felix didn’t feel like he was even human at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrusting quickened, and the grinning guard’s grunts and pants were coming in faster intervals. He must be close. As much as Felix didn’t want the guards cumming in him, at least the agony will end sooner. His legs wanted to give up, they felt so numb that he had barely noticed that he was sprawled more further onto the floor, the tip of his cock pressed against the stone cold pavement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for once, luck was on his side, the grinning guard filled Felix’s mouth with cum. Hot, sweet, white liquid overfilled the tight space, causing part of it to leak out and drip onto the floor. With an ecstatic sigh, the grinning guard slowly withdrew. Unable to swallow because of the noose around his neck, the cum spilled freely onto the floor along with what saliva Felix had left in his drying mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, he didn’t even swallow!” The grinning guard tutted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s mouth hanged open as the watching guard plunged in as deep as he could and continued to pump him. No noise louder than quick pants came out of him compared to the watching guard’s more audible and pleasure filled grunts. There was a pause, as the cock twitched inside of him, filling him up. Pain seared through everywhere, paralyzing his body and his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the watching guard finished cumming in him, his cock still stayed inside, giving Felix some time to sink in the tears and overfill. The hand continued to stroke him, forcing him to clench and have little shocks sting him from inside. Strings of cum splashed onto his head and another landed on his waist, no surprise that leash guards were gaining pleasure from seeing him be treated like this. It didn't take long for Felix to give up and allow himself to climax within the watching guard’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the long shocking sensations ended, Felix was limp, not seizing the chance to thrash again when the leash connected to the noose around his neck was dropped onto the floor, there was no point. But at least he was allowed to breathe again. His legs stayed still, he couldn't feel them, or his arms. His ass hurt a lot, unsure if the liquid dripping down his thighs and onto the floor was cum or blood… maybe both. He looked so stupid, he knows, but at least this is all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do to him now?” The grinning guard asked the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has anyone seen him get captured? Does anyone know where he even is? He isn’t so sure either. Will anyone come to save him? Would the guards at least untie him? Is this just the beginning of more rapes to come?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These questions were too much to bear, his vision flickering and minding blanking out, fainting might be the best option at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People would notice he’s missing…” The upper leash guard responded. ”But it would be safer to keep him here. We wouldn’t want him to go around crying about how some knights just had their way with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was too real to be a nightmare. As Felix felt himself fade away, he could only hope that when he wakes up next morning, it’ll be in his room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>